Tables, such as those disclosed in EP0669092 by Daniel Korb, have been designed with frame members supporting an independent table top surface. In EP0669092 the frame structure was designed to be configurable into a plurality of combinations so that frame components could be used in multiple scenarios. While the frame in EP0669092 is a multifaceted table structure with high stability, it requires the table frame cross-bridges to be quite substantial and much of the material is lavishly designed, so the overall table design has a correspondingly complex and heavy construction.
DE19725045 by Daniel Korb shows another table with frame members and a cross-bridge. The frame members have substantially round cross-sections and provide support for the cross bridges. The cross-bridges are equipped with end-claw-like terminal elements for attachment to the frame members. The particular cross-bridges and frame members are designed for a specific table design that results in the table being relatively expensive to mass produce.